Total Drama Redo
by ElliottAndBlake
Summary: Total Drama ROTI and All Stars never happened. Sixteen teens with battle it out for 1,000,000 dollars in the newest season of Total Drama. There will be weird and wacky challenges, and relationships. And some things that will blow your mind right out of your head! Join new host and hostess Elliott Moore and Blake Austin in the craziest season ever. Total Drama Redo. (Apps Open)
1. Chapter 1

**Shalom friends! Its ElliottAndBlake! (Currently Blake. Elliott is at study with our Spanish teacher.) First off. I am SO sorry for not updating in a billion years! Elliott went into comatose a few months ago! And was out for a few weeks! He's better now, and we were taking it easy. But I decided to REVIVE this story! Forgive me if its terrible. But I will try my best to keep it going! But for now I'm going to redo the application stuff for TD Redo! (Haha see what I did there?) So below, just fill out the applications and me and Elliott will decide who's in! And I'm sorry if your OC doesn't get picked! We'll try to be as fair as possible! So we need eight boys and eight girls! And no Mary Sues or Gary Stu's please! And try and be creative, we don't need 7 goths/emo's or 10 Queen Bees or to many deceivers! And here will be one boy and girl (that me and Elliott make) that will be participating! So have fun!**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance-

Eyes (color/shape):

Hair (color/style):

Body (type/skin/shape/etc...):

Other (tattoos/scars/piercings/facial hair {guys only! No girls with mustaches please!}):

Clothes-

Everyday Clothes (please be descriptive, not just, Jeans and a tee-shirt):

PJ's:

Formal Clothes (again, please be descriptive):

Swimwear:

Other:

Misc-

Personality (please be specific, not just, they're nice and friendly):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Types Of Friends:

Types Of Enemies:

Relationship(?):

If Yes, What Type Of Person?:

Favorite Thing/Item (can be a necklace/charm bracelet/diary/stuffed animal/etc...):

What Would They Do If They Won?:

What Would They Do If They Lost?:

Audition Tape (Not required, but if you do fill this out it gives your characters a higher chance in being excepted):

Other:

**Thanks! And remember, I (Blake) will be choosing the girls (7 girls) and my boyfriend (Elliott) will be choosing the guys. We are both writing the story, and it depends on who posts what chapter that the authors note will look like (for me its rather simple authors notes, for him he does some lol moment stuff XD) sometimes Ricca (RedHeadNinja214) or Brooke (SilentScreaming1944) will join the authors note. So I hope you don't mind that! Thanks again! **

**Shalom friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shalom friends! Its Elliott and Blake again! Here with our happy and awaited announcement for the past half way mark!**

**Elliott: More like forced... You practically strapped me to a chair and MADE me choose! **

**Blake: Oh can it El! And get on with it!**

**Elliott: *virtual eye roll* Whatever Blake...**

Girls:

1. Billie Blackwell (MyFlawsAreFayetal)

2. Jenny Lotus (Me, Blake)

3. Tori Snipe (cartoongal11)

4. Regian "Gia" Hadel Layer (JottFanatic)

5. Angelina "Angie" Falle (randompandattack)

6. Ruby Norman (zombiefear101)

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

Boys:

1. Toby West (Me)

2. Connor-Lee (BenthanyBloop)

3. David Diaz (threedgamesxp)

4. Tristan Gallows (SoulFinger17)

5. Elliot "Eli" Scream (BronzongLover52)

6. **OPEN**

7. **OPEN**

8. **OPEN**

**Elliott: There. Happy now Blake?**

**Blake: Indeed. I hope no one is mad at me for my choices so far! I would die if people hated me! n**

**Elliott: *pats back* S'alright Blake, no one hates you. And to all you male creators? Don't get upset if I missed you. I still have three choices left, and you could be one of them.**

**Blake: And I have two! So girls! Send em in! We'll try to get the first chapter up by Monday or sooner! So no worries!**

**Elliott: *wearing a creeper costume* And happy Halloween guys! **

**Blake: *dressed as a cute bunny* Happy Halloween friends! Have some virtual candy! *throws virtual candy into crowd of fangirling readers***

**Shalom friends!**


End file.
